Valentine's Attire
by GabbyDunk
Summary: Quick, one-shot Valentine's story.


"I'm going to make you pay for this, Ranger. Just remember that," she said into her mic as she and Lester walked to the entrance.

"Babe, we'll get dinner after this. And I promised all the desserts you want."

"Big talker. Some first date. I'm all whored up and holding hands with your cousin."

She was wrapped tight in her winter coat, and all anyone could see was her black coat and 5-inch spiked heels. But what was underneath blew her mind. She felt like a hooker. Well, a really expensive hooker, because Ella only bought the best.

She'd agreed, in a moment of weakness and at the last minute, to run a distraction for Rangeman at a Valentine's costume party at a club. Ranger had told Ella to research it and to get Steph something sexy and appropriate. She wasn't looking forward to the party if this was the appropriate attire.

She was supposed to be on her and Ranger's first date - first official date, since they'd unofficially been together for a few weeks now. But their schedules hadn't meshed until tonight, mostly because Ranger had been in the last stages of restructuring at other branches when they'd finally admitted - over the phone - that they wanted to be together. After a year of friendship, and a few mind-numbing kisses, they were going for it. In the last weeks, she'd kicked her on-again, off-again boyfriend to the curb, and he'd finished up business.

And then this jackass Alvarez skipped bail. Vinnie only had a couple of hours before he forfeited the bond, and his panties were in a twist. So here she was, on the night of her date, all whored up to lure out a drug runner.

When they stepped into the club, she saw what could loosely be called an orgy. People were dancing and gyrating on the dance floor in various states of dress and undress. Now, she understood she was conservatively dressed in comparison and blessed Ella's name. "Jesus, it's like the Playboy Mansion on crack. Eww."

Figuring the sooner they started, the sooner they'd be out, she dragged off her coat and put it on a bar stool. She heard Les suck in a breath like he'd been punched, and heard Ranger's voice on the mic ordering them to report.

Les looked dumbly at Steph, unable to speak. Vince, who was across the bar, responded that everyone was fine but Les may not be able to complete the job. "Bombshell has struck him dumb. She's struck just about everyone in here dumb. Holy shit."

"I've got it, Ranger. I'm good. You should fucking see Beautiful, though."

"Santos," Ranger growled.

"Dude, have you seen what she's wearing?"

"Hey, I'm right here. And I'm wearing what Rangeman provided for me to wear. This was not my choice. If my mom hears about this, you're explaining it to her, Ranger."

"Babe?"

"I'm sorry, I can't talk right now. I have to wipe the drool off Lester's face. And go kick Vince."

"Sorry, Steph. I don't know what came over me." This from Vince.

"So I don't look hot?"

"No! I mean, yes! Ugh. I'll shut up now."

"Hold for 2 minutes, Santos, and then you're out. Babe, just hold still."

Steph and Les looked at each other and shrugged. They'd decided initially that Ranger would remain outside to deal with the capture. Which was fine because she hadn't seen him in almost two weeks, him having just landed a few hours ago, and she wanted to get this done without distraction and then focus on Ranger.

Sure enough, he appeared at the entrance less than two minutes later. He must have torn the sleeves off his black t-shirt, which put his glorious arms on display, and spiked his hair. Club-wear for Ranger.

She watched him scan the room, before his eyes stopped on her. His step faltered just the tiniest bit, unnoticeable to anyone but her. He nodded his head to Les, telling him to exit.

Ranger was torn between staring at her, fucking her against the bar, or wrapping her back up in her coat to hide her. She looked like a fantasy - his fantasy - all black lace-covered lingerie with push up bra, garter belt and stockings, and spiked heels, leaving a lot of soft white skin on display.

He turned their mics off, and leaned in to wrap his arms around her. "Nice outfit, Babe," he said nuzzling her neck.

"I think Ella forgot the dress that was supposed to go _over_ this! I missed you," she told him, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. "Nice shirt. You look hotter than me and all you had to do was rip your sleeves off. I had to spend an hour packing myself into this get-up."

"Hmmm. We're keeping this," he said running his fingers down her lace-covered sides. "I'm going to have to shoot all my men to get this picture out of their minds."

She leaned in, almost even in height with her 5-inch heels, and kissed him lightly on the lips. He deepened it, while lifting her off the ground and pushing her back against the bar.

*******************************************  
Vince on the mic -

"We might have a slight problem here."

From Tank, "What's going on?"

"Umm, well, they, umm, Ranger has her pinned against the bar."

From Lester, "I told you!"

From Tank, "For fuck's sake, what is he doing?"

"Checking out her uniform?"

"Watch their backs. I'll be in in two minutes."

"10-4."

************************************

Shaking her head when he let her up to breathe, she looked around and saw Tank a few feet away. He also had on an armless shirt. She briefly thought it must be the official Rangeman club-wear

He'd already gotten an eyeful of Steph's "uniform" and was able to school his reaction.

"You guys ready to get this asshole?"

Ranger, not even slightly embarrassed, switched their mics back on. He knew his men would watch his back, and they'd better get used to more of it. "Let's roll."

Ten minutes later, they had Alvarez in Tank's SUV. He'd blindly followed Steph out, without laying a finger on her. Steph gingerly stepped over the four long black sleeves with 'Rangeman' down them and smiled.

Eleven minutes later, Ranger had Steph in his Turbo, heading back to Rangeman, having decided they'd be staying in tonight. They could have their first date tomorrow.

****************************************

The telephone call a few weeks earlier-

"Yo."

"Yo yourself. It's freezing here! How's Miami?"

"Warm."

"Ugh. Not fair. I chased down Iggy today. And guess what ... he still covers himself in Vaseline even in the winter."

"Babe."

"I know. Job hazard. So I called because I'm going after a medium-level assault tomorrow and ..."

"Take Cal with you."

"Well, if you'd let me finish, I was going to say I already talked to Tank about it and he said I can take Cal. I just wanted to make sure you were cool with it. Smarty pants."

"Babe, you can use anything I have; just stay safe. I like you the way you are, not in multiple pieces."

"Awwww, Ranger. That's SO romantic."

"Morelli not giving you enough romance?"

"He's a rat. Well, that's not true. We've been dying a slow death, and he's over it. So it's making him act like a rat."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean? It's dying. I'm going to let it die."

"Path of least resistance?"

"Yep."

"Maybe you should consider the more humane way and end it before anything is left lying dead on the side of the road."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I can end it for you. One call."

"No! Ranger, I can fight some of my own battles, you know."

"Babe, you can let me fight them all for you, you know."

"Hmmmm. That sounds an awful lot like a commitment, Ranger."

"Maybe."

"Maybe what? Maybe you want to be my ... boyfriend?"

"Babe."

"Don't 'babe' me now, Ranger. Use your words."

"I'll be whatever you'll let me be, Babe. End it with Morelli. Start it with me."

"Are you sure? I'm a lot of work."

"I know what you are. And now we can add **mine** to the list."

"When do you come home? I'm ready to start."

"Soon, Babe. Soon."

"I'm glad I called."

"Me, too. Stay safe until I can get there to keep you safe."


End file.
